supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptonian Warsuit
History Origin Kryptonian Warsuits were originally created in Krypton's distant past when the native species had developed an advanced civilization on their world. Peace was known for many years until the introduction of cloning was brought into race which made them functionally immortal. However, this sparked constant debates over the ethical nature of taking cloned limbs and placing them within their own bodies. This first manifested when Sev-Em and his League of Life protested this action by taking their own lives. Later, it erupted into riots and finally the War of Clone Rights engulfed the Kryptonian species. It was during this time that powerful suits of armor were introduced known as Warsuits that augmented their users with powerful weaponry and were operated by thought alone as well as allowed its operators to survive in extremely hostile environments such as radioactive wastelands. This form of battle armor was used until the end of the war and Krypton embraced a new golden age. Any remaining samples of these Warsuits were destroyed when the planet Krypton exploded. Uses Though the technology to create these suits of armor was seemingly lost, the Service Robots of the Fortress of Solitude made by the Eradicator on Earth created a sample of the battle suit that had been stored in a pocket dimension which was in the Phantom Zone. He used this battle armor against Lobo once when he fought the intergalactic bounty hunter. When Kal-El was reprogrammed by the Eradicator into accepting his Kryptonian heritage, Superman took both Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent to the Fortress of Solitude. However, when the two Human parents attempted to reach Kal-El on an emotional level, the Eradicator remotely controlled the Warsuit and attempted to stop them. Initially, it attempted to use Kryptonite against Kal-El but he managed to prevail and defeated the Eradicator. Later, when Kal-El was killed by Doomsday and brought back to life, he made use of a Warsuit to help aid his slow recuperative process. He later discarded the armor after he reached civilization so that he could aid other superheroes to battle the Cyborg and his ally Mongul. After being abandoned, Lex Luthor II discovered it and brought it back to Metropolis where he reprogrammed the armor with an automatic fail-safe if Earth was even targeted by another alien invasion. When Luthor was dying due to the clone plague, he activated the Warsuit and used it to battle Superman but was defeated. During the fight, Superman was forced to destroy the armor in order to defeat Lex Luthor. When Cythonna, the Goddess of the Frozen Void was freed and journeyed to Earth, Superman was unsure as to if he would be capable of defeating this foe. After taking Lois Lane to the Fortress of Solitude, he linked her genetic signature to his Warsuit which now recognized her as a user. He intended for her to use it if he was defeated by Cythonna and would thus make Lois the only defender of the planet. During his battle with Cythonna around Earth's star, Kal-El was nearly overwhelmed by his attacker but managed to throw the Kryptonian Goddess into the sun itself by the aid of Lois Lane in the Warsuit. The act, however, strained the capabilities of the battle armor and nearly brought about Lois Lane's death but Superman managed to save her and return her to Earth. Parts of the Warsuit were later reverse engineered in order to create the Simm-Bot battle armor which was used by the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian_Warsuit *http://www.comicvine.com/kryptonian-warsuit/18-56289/ Category:Items